Insanity's Timeline
by Al's-best-friend
Summary: AU Itachi is charged for murder but gets off by pleading insanity. Now he’s stuck in the nut house looking for more victims. Too bad they can’t tell anyone. No one believes in crazy people, right?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU Itachi is charged for murder but gets off by pleading insanity. Now he's stuck in the nut house looking for more victims. Too bad they can't tell anyone. No one believes in crazy people, right?

Disclaimer: Once upon a time I owned Naruto; then I woke up.

AN: These chapters will be short but hopefully the fast updates will make up for it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Men are not prisoners of fate, but only prisoners of their own minds.

--Franklin D. Roosevelt

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

"You sure about this? I mean _insanity_? We could try something else; anything else."

"If you have any other suggestions Kisame I would like to hear them."

Itachi could almost hear the wheel's in the man's head turning and eventually breaking down, finding no answers. It showed clearly on his face.

"I thought not."

Not that Itachi was smug that he had won the battle of wits against the giant man. He hadn't thought for even a split second that his lawyer would. If Itachi was sure about something he was sure. That was it.

"Could we convince them?" Kisame frowned, shifting his hands into his pockets.

"Do you think anyone would believe a sane man would kill his family?"

"No…but you don't act insane Itachi."

"Do I? Well, I guess that's a matter of opinion. Everyone sees what they want to see. If they have it in their minds that I am then I will be. That's their opinion though."

"Ah," Kisame fidgeted unsure about this man. He always was sure about himself. His size was a big help. He intimidated people. Now the tables had turned. At least he was on Itachi's side.

"You would live with crazy people, coo coos; retards?"

"Rather that serving a life sentence, yes. Besides it won't be too long."

Kisame shivered, he couldn't help it; the look on his client's face sent him the chills. Could Itachi actually be insane?

-  
-

-

"One, t-two, three, fo-our, five, six," She whispered to herself; her right hand parted, her left counting the fingers over and over, "M-my name has-s six letters, r-right? H-I-N-A-T-A. Five? No, n-no six? No, that c-can't be right!"

Shaking her head she clawed at her hair, trembling.

"I-if my name has-s six letters t-then that would equal s-six, six, six, right? That can't be r-right! Neji says t-that's wrong! Wrong, w-wrong, wrong,"

Hinata was rocking herself mumbling now, "B-but six divided by t-two is three a-and two plus three i-is five! And five is o-one of Neji-nii-san's favorite n-numbers! Could that be r-right?"

Biting her lip she quivered talking to herself in a quieter voice, speaking faster this time, and in the process making her stuttering even worse.

"Hinata-san?"

Turning her head she looked at the young man; her lip still trembling, "H-haku! I n-need your h-h-elp."

"Oh?" He knelt next to her moving his long hair out of his eyes, "How so?"

"W-well," She pushed her fingers together nervously. Hinata wasn't sure about talking to people. But Neji-nii-san had said it was okay, "I f-forgot how m-many lett-ters were in m-my name."

Her face was flushed and her index fingers moved together.

"Your name has six letters Hinata-san," He replied gently but at her scared expression he quickly added, "But your full name is Hyuuga Hinata so that's twelve. Is twelve a good number?"

Hinata looked confused for a second and then nodded slowly.

"Good!" Haku stood up, "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Y-yes, do y-you know w-when nii-san i-is coming?"

"Tomorrow, he'll be here around noon I think."

Hinata smiled, her lips twitching up a bit, "Thank y-you, Haku,"

"No problem," Haku walked out of her room and quietly shut the door behind him. Pulling out a checklist from one of the many pockets from his white coat he checked off the young girl's name. He liked his new job, true he wasn't going to get paid, being an intern you only observed and helped with small tasks; but you gained experience and with experience the chance of moving up the career ladder. Plus, he helped people and that was one of the major things Haku had always wanted to do.

Working with patients with brain damage or disorders was a bit frightening but Haku was sure he could handle anything. And with Hinata being one of his major patients it wouldn't be too overwhelming. A major case of OCD (1) wasn't too bad.

Feeling something hot breathe down his back he jumped, startled. And upon seeing who it was frowned, "Naruto-kun what are you doing out of your room?"

Naruto's eyes were a clear blue. That was a good sign. The small boy did look too excited though. His face was pulled back into a monstrous grin showing his canine teeth.

"Naruto-kun?" Haku took a quick step back. Iruka-san had specifically told him that Naruto was not to be taken lightly. The only reason that Haku actually knew him was because of the infamous stories about him and the fact that he had snuck into the worker's lounge during Haku's break.

"Haku!" Naruto's eyes glistened becoming misty, "You snuck up on me!"

Haku would have pointed out that it was the other way around but didn't feel like getting in an argument with an unstable person.

"I'm looking for Iruka," Naruto said off handedly walking forward. Haku followed behind not sure what to do but knowing Naruto shouldn't be left alone.

Naruto took longer strides his hands were trailing behind him in an awkward position. Haku trotted closer noticing in the dim artificial light it almost looked like the blonde's eyes were red. Hunched over he began shaking.

"Naruto-kun, you okay?"

Face to face. Haku stumbled back not knowing that Naruto could move that fast.

"Naruto's not here right now," The voice that answered defiantly wasn't the blonde's. It was deep and had a growl to it.

Haku bumped against the wall. He was trapped.

-

-

-

(1) Obsessive-compulsive disorder: Obsessive-compulsive disorder is an anxiety disorder characterized by recurrent thoughts, feelings, ideas or sensations (obsessions) or behaviors that makes a person feel driven to perform (compulsions). A person may have both obsessions and compulsions.

AN: Remember guys, I live off reviews. Please don't let me starve.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: AU Itachi is charged for murder but gets off by pleading insanity. Now he's stuck in the nut house looking for more victims. Too bad they can't tell anyone. No one believes in crazy people, right?

Disclaimer: I don't even own this computer.

AN: As promised the next chapter. And I've already got the next one planned out. Itachi will appear later on so just be patient for now.

- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -

Don't part with your illusions. When they are gone you may still exist, but you have ceased to live.

--Mark Twain

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto-kun, you okay?"

Face to face. Haku stumbled back not knowing that Naruto could move that fast.

"Naruto's not here right now," The voice that answered defiantly wasn't the blonde's. It was deep and had a growl to it.

Haku bumped against the wall. He was trapped.

Bringing his arms up around his head Haku flinched; waiting for the blow that this Naruto would give him.

"Stupid intern, you really should know better by now."

Lowering his arms slightly Haku blinked at the sight before him. Naruto, he wasn't sure if Naruto was stable or not because his eyes were currently closed, was slumped against the man's shoulder seemingly unconscious. The man was, to put it nicely, unique. The lower part of his face was covered by blue cloth and his cap was tilted to cover his left eye. His gray hair seemed to defy gravity and shot out at weird angles. He was also very tall, making the blond seem shorter than he already was.

"I...he was...you…is…ugh?" Haku fumbled over his words, "What happened? D-did you just knock him out? Is he okay?"

"He's fine," the man sighed, shoving the hand that wasn't balancing the blonde into his pocket, "The real question is why you would just follow him like that. Didn't they teach you that some of the people here are dangerous?"

Haku looked down, sweeping his hair away from his eyes, "I'm sorry doctor."

The man's laughter surprised him. Blinking, he became confused, "What's so funny?"

"I'm no doctor kid."

"Nurse?" He questioned.

"Nope,"

"Patient?" Haku guessed hoping beyond reason that this one was all there upstairs.

"Hmm, not right, guess again,"

"Do you work here?"

"Yes, I'm the janitor kid."

The janitor!? Haku blushed ashamed of being caught in this situation by one of the cleaning staff.

"I've been here for quite some time now and I've seen what these people are capable of doing," the janitor told him solemnly, "you need to learn what to do before you get into some real trouble."

"Yes sir," Haku said, grabbing Naruto from him and reading the man's nametag smiled, "Thanks Kakashi-san."

The man waved it off, seeming bored as he slumped off. Haku shifted Naruto in his grasp and half way pushed, halfway dragged him down the hall hoping that Iruka-san wouldn't get too mad at him.

-

-

-

"This clinic is divided into different parts. There are three levels and the level each have a good number of floors. The lowest level is for the staff that work on the paper work and keep this place going. The middle is where the patients that are…better off than some are. It's also where the doctors and nurses have their offices; and it's where the cafeteria is. The very highest level is for our most…time consuming patients are. They are up there for protection against themselves and for others too."

She paused, shifting in her desk and took a sip of her drink. Making a face she grimaced, it was sour.

"Now, Kisame-san, according to your information I must highly suggest that your client be placed in one of the highest level floors." Her tone told him that it wasn't going to matter what he said about that matter anyway.

She smiled tightly, "Any objections or questions?"

"No, I'm good." He was frowning though and the inner turmoil showed clearly on his face.

"Great, you may bring him in tomorrow."

The pale faced man stood up, bowed stiffly and left. As soon as the door closed Tsunade dropped her smile.

"God, I hate this part of my job. I'm no where near drunk enough to deal with this! Agh, Shizune, where's my drink!"

-

-

-

And the next day came. It was bright and warm and oh so full of irony. This was terribly unfair. She wasn't supposed to get caught, she was promised.

"Just sneak out the back, Sakura," she whined mocking the voice and making it at least three scales higher than usual, "No one's there, I _checked!_"

She stumbled and the arm that held on to her tightened, stopping her fall.

"You don't have to walk me around like I'm three sensei; I'll take care of myself,"

Iruka sighed scratching the bridge of his scared nose. The pink haired girl had made a habit of calling all the doctors and nurses her teacher even though most found it annoying. "Well, Sakura-chan, if you didn't feel the need to push your boundaries- -"

"But sensei!" Turning around to face him she pouted, "She told me it was okay! Right?" At this point she turned to look at the empty space by her side and nodded, "See, she said I'm fine,"

The dark skinned doctor sighed, how could he explain to the girl that no one was there without feeling bad?

"Well, she's waiting for your answer. It's very rude to ignore people sensei," Followed by a "Hell yeah!"

But, Iruka new that she couldn't help it if she had two personalities; two very different ones at that. One that happened to be very fierce, and the other a sweet innocent one. **(1)**

"I'm sorry Sakura, now can we get inside?"

"Sure thing sensei," Sakura grabbed his hand this time and walked toward the building completely forgetting that she didn't want his hand at all. "Maybe if you let me out more I won't feel the need to 'push my boundaries' so often, huh?"

"I'll think about it,"

She rushed ahead dragging him along side her not looking where she was going. This, Iruka mused later, was not too bright.

_WHAM_

"Uff," Sakura banged head on into what appeared to be a person. She sent him toppling down and she landed on top in a tangle of arms and legs. She lay there, frozen. Maybe, she thought, if I don't move no one will notice?

She was hauled up though by Kakashi who appeared by Iruka like magic and she leaned back against him, surprised at the glare the boy she had bulldozed was sending her.

"I'm sorry," meekly she looked at Kakashi-sensei for help. The janitor patted her on the head.

"Alright there Sakura?"

"I'm fine," she huffed though, insulted that the boy was still glaring, "It wasn't her fault!" Sakura ground out between clenched teeth, "Now stop being such an ass!" Her inner persona shown through clearly agitated.

Sasuke, showed his shock by raising an eyebrow. It looked like he wasn't used to people defending themselves in third person.

"Ah," Iruka smiled clearly remembering the boy and deciding this would be a good place to stop before it went out of hand, "Can I help you find anything Sasuke?"

"I'm here to speak to my brother," His tone suggested that he really didn't want to.

"Alright, I'll find his room number for you,"

As Kakashi watched them walk away he heard Sakura sigh in bliss beside him.

"Sasuke-kun, such a nice name,"

The janitor sighed as she watched the pink haired girl skip behind them. The place had too much drama to be a good thing.

-

-

-

(1) Iruka's talking about schizophrenia, Sakura has it. She's got an awesome attitude that will put the other characters into tight spots. I'll be using her as some weird form of comic relief.

Schizophrenia: Any of a group of psychotic disorders usually characterized by withdrawal from reality, illogical patterns of thinking, delusions, and hallucinations, and accompanied in varying degrees by other emotional, behavioral, or intellectual disturbances. Schizophrenia is associated with dopamine imbalances in the brain and may have an underlying genetic cause.

AN: Tell me what you think. The more reviews the better. It helps motivate me to write the next chapter faster. - -hint- -hint- -


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: AU Itachi is charged for murder but gets off by pleading insanity. Now he's stuck in the nut house looking for more victims. Too bad they can't tell anyone. No one believes in crazy people, right?

Disclaimer: Pigs flying equals me owning anything ninja related.

A/N: You guys are awesome! Those sweet reviews make me feel nice and fuzzy inside. Sorry it took me longer to update than usual but life got in the way. Don't you hate it when it does that?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No problem is so formidable that you can't walk away from it. --Charles M. Schulz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you ready to go?"

She jerked her head to the side, face cold.

"You are going," he told her, the aggravation he tried to keep locked up showed in his voice. "You owe her that much."

She forgot that she was supposed to be ignoring him. She turned to him, mouth open to reply and then snapped it shut. Angry now, she glared at him.

The stress, anxiety, and pull of the world were working on him, making him uncharacteristly tired. He shot a final chance, "She would do it for you,"

The anger she had leaked out of her eyes. Her voice cracked, "It's not fair,"

"I know,"

"I miss her,"

"I know," he turned sideways acting like he did not notice she was rubbing away her tears, "She would want to see you. She talks about you, asks about you, and when you're coming."

"I'm scared, Neji,"

His tongue slipped before he could stop it and his tone became cold, "And you think she's not?"

She didn't flinch as Hinata would have but she scrunched up her face feeling the weight of her cousin's words.

He opened the door his back to her, "You ready to go now?"

Hanabi nodded and followed him not looking forward to the bus ride to her sister's new home.

-

-

-

-

-

Eyes narrowed, focusing on the goal at mind. Edging on the side of the wall the person made sure to keep in the shadows. Held breath and sweaty palms occurred when a flock of staff passed, oblivious to anyone watching them. Once they passed the person, slouched against the wall, began slipping forward.

Eyes widened and a gasp of surprise came out. There he was! Caution thrown to the wind the person sprang forward arms open wide.

Contact! Yes, he didn't get away! Feeling completely overjoyed with herself Sakura felt a wide smile grow over her face. Inner Sakura purred her agreement. Yes, hugging hot guys like Sasuke-kun was a big priority.

Sakura frowned though when she felt her inner personality pause. Oh, crap. Inner Sakura flinched, this is defiantly not Sasuke. And looking up to meet blood red eyes, Sakura had to agree.

-

-

-

-

-

"Ah, this is where you'll be staying,"

Itachi was disappointed. Slightly, but it still had an effect. With all the fuss Kisame had made about this place he had some hope of entertainment. But, all he got were paranoid staff. Lips tightened in an almost smiling way as he realized the bump in the man's coat was a needle. More paranoid than I thought. Pathetic. Well, this place had possibilities, he mused as he traced his jaw line with a finger; one can always make their own fun.

He learned, as he listened to the nervous man's timid chatter that he would be let out at around mealtimes and, at those times he would be flocked by one or two of the staff. Itachi's knuckles turned white as his fist tightened behind his back. Oh well, one more complication wouldn't make a big deal.

His visiting hours would be short and his conversations wouldn't be private. He would always be monitored and if he broke any of his restrictions he would be sentenced to a room where his food would be brought.

This wasn't a problem at all, Itachi thought as his mind came up with thoughts, maps, and plans. But, he wouldn't go too deep into them now; he had, after all, all the time in the world. He would not get messy like he did last time. He had been hasty. With that thought the corner of his lips twitched down a fraction.

The man shut the door behind him and Itachi sat at the edge of the mattress. This was going to be easy, he mused, all he had to do was think and he would have his reward. Death, after all, was a beautiful experience and he wanted to get everything that came with it. The emotions his victim would display, the toying he would do and then finally the realization they would have. But, by then, it would be too late.

-

-

-

-

-

It was around noon as Iruka led Sasuke up to the highest level of the building to where his brother would be residing. Iruka kept sending worried glances over his shoulder at the young man. He seemed mad and had an almost violent look in his eyes. Iruka had yet to read the profile of Uchiha Itachi so he had no clue why he was here. He guessed, by his room in the building, that he was hostile so he was surprised that when he saw him in his room that he was polite and had a strict aura around him.

That seemed, Iruka noticed, to make Sasuke tense up. "I'm sorry Sasuke but I'll have to remain in the room with you."

Sasuke paused, clearly not expecting this, "It is very private," He stated this with such authority that it made Iruka turn slightly red in the face in anger.

"I'm_ very_ sorry but I will have to stay,"

"I will have to insist,"

Iruka's face was now a rather nice shade of red. His eyes were closed as if he were restraining himself from making a scene.

"Now, Sasuke, try to be rea--"

The doctor was interrupted as someone bumped into him and landed into Itachi's side arms wrapped around him. Sakura smiled as if it was the simplest thing in the world while Sasuke gasped, and Iruka, as he steadied himself watched in horror as Itachi's fierce red eyes bore down on her.

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Don't you all love suspense? I do! Now, remember guys, reviews are always appreciated. They motivate me, get the next chapter in that much faster and make me all fuzzy inside.


End file.
